


October 31: Free Day #10

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Free day, Kinktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Just a bit of fun.





	October 31: Free Day #10

Nick looks Liv up and down, eyes lingering on her badge. "Captain," he says, putting his hands behind his head. "What brings you to California?"

"A conference," Liv says, stepping to the bed, then putting her knees on either side of Nick's thighs and putting her arms around his neck. She rocks down, brushing her covered cunt against his naked dick.

"Jesus," Nick groans, slipping his fingers into her underwear to the side of her badge. "How are you even hotter now?"

Liv smiles. "Power is attractive."

"No argument here," Nick replies and tips his head back for Liv's kiss.


End file.
